Wounded
by Echlolie
Summary: Naegi finds Kirigiri bleeding on a classroom floor after an attacked from an unknown enemy. After patching her up, Naegi wants to dull and distract her from the pain, but Kirigiri has a somewhat different idea of how to do that. [Naegi/Kirigiri One Shot] [M Rated for Foreplay, Oral and Sex]


**I don't even ship them really I just wanted to write something dirty and this was the first thing that came to mind. I'm not even sorry.**  
**Warning: Foreplay, Oral, Sex, Blood/Gore. **

* * *

I ran faster, looking into each room I passed before continuing. She'd been gone 2 hours now, on something that should've only taken 30 minutes maximum, and I feared the worst. Kirigiri was my closest friend in here, and I trusted her. I couldn't lose her, not now. As I turned another corner I heard a moan from not far off. My legs carried me faster as I ran towards the sound, turning into a room on the left.

"Kirigiri!" I yelled, rushing to her side. She was laid on the floor, one hand holding a blood soaked piece of cloth to her chest. Her face was pained and I could see her breathing was fast.  
"What happened?" I spoke softly, as if words too loud might damage her further.  
"Someone in a mask.." she paused, taking a shallow breath. "They got me just as I was about to finish the investigation."  
I looked her over, a shallow cut on her leg was all that could be seen but I knew there was a much worse wound on her chest, the blood leaking from under the cloth and onto her clothes.  
"We need to take care of this." I said, motioning to where her hand was grasping the fabric.  
"I'll be fine."  
"No you won't! I can see all the blood even through your clothes! It must be a stab wound right? If we don't look at it now you'll have lost a dangerous amount of blood.."  
After a moment she hesitantly nodded, hair falling slightly over her eyes as she lifted her hand from her chest revealing an ever-growing patch of blood seeping through her shirt. It was worse than I thought.

Gently lifting her torso onto my lap, I shifted her jacket off her shoulders before pulling it off her arms and placing it on the floor next to me. I made quick work of her tie and started undoing the buttons of her shirt. My hands paused when I realised what I was doing and I felt colour rise to my cheeks. Kirigiri's face was turned away from me but I could see the tips of her ears were slightly pink; we'd both realised what this meant. But if I didn't do it, the bleeding would continue and things could get really serious. I felt my hands shake slightly as I continued to undo the buttons of her blouse, my mouth dry and I saw the first signs of deep purple lace.

I quickly undid the rest of the buttons and slid the garment off, trying to keep my cool as I took in her topless form. Kirigiri's skin was pale and flawless, bar a few fair freckles on her shoulders I wouldn't have seen if the light wasn't so bright in the room. Her bra was deep purple and black, with lace adorning the top and a small bow in the middle. Her stomach was flat and toned, and her chest larger than I expected. I closed my eyes for a second before focusing on the wound. It was a large gash just above her right breast and the blood didn't seem to be stopping. I didn't waste any time in ripping up her blouse into strips and placing them firmly on top of the wound.

"Hold this." I instructed, lifting her up gently and placing her on the floor while I got up and sprinted out of the room and into another a few doors down. I knew there was a medical cabinet in here. I grabbed antiseptic wipes, some of those little strips you use to keep a cut together and some bandages before dashing back to where the detective was laying.

"This might sting a bit." I warned, lifting the makeshift bandages and her gloved hand away from the wound. She nodded and I swiftly took out several antiseptic wipes and began to clean the wound, biting my lip when I heard her moan slighty from the pain. I glanced at her face and a pang of guilt rang through me as I saw her expression; brows furrowed and lips in a taut line. It was probably more painful than I thought. I quickly finished cleaning the wound, dabbing at the blood that continued to seep out.

"I'm going to try and hold it together." I told her, opening the packet of strips and peeling the backing off of one. "It's the best we can do for now. When we get back to the other's they might have some better knowledge of first aid than I do." I smiled, trying to make the situation seem a little less grave.

Placing the tacky strip on one side of the wound, I gently pinched together the skin and placed the other down, using the shirt remains to get rid of the blood that leaked out. I continued to do it down the cut until there were 7 strips in total and the gash was at least held together a little. Opening up the package of large, stick on bandages, I positioned one direction over the cut and pressed down as hard as I could without causing her too much pain.

"I think that's all I can do for now." I said shakily, still in some shock that something like this had happened. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts." Kirigiri replied, looking me in the eye. She had a strange look about her, and I assumed it to be the blood she'd lost. "I need a distraction from the pain."

"I'll go get you some pain killers!" I suggested, ready to get up again when her hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me down with surprising force. She looked me in the eye, purple orbs glistening with something I didn't recognise. Desire? But my train of thought was cut short when I felt her lips connect with mine and her hand move from my shirt to the back of my neck, pulling herself upwards and closer to me. Her lips moved slowly and I felt her tongue on my bottom lip, asking for permission to my mouth. I instinctively opened my lips slightly and her tongue entered, dancing inside and exploring while my heart pounded. I didn't realise I was moving and reproaciating until I felt my own hand move to the small of her back and my tongue twisting with her's.

I'd never really kissed before. Sure I'd had a peck on the cheek from girls or the occasional kiss at a party but nothing like this. I'd never felt another's lips move against mine, or tasted another's person's mouth. It was foreign but I felt myself leaning into it more and more, the sensations were unlike anything I'd felt before.

After a long time of this we broke apart, cheeks flushed and breathe short.  
"I'm sorry I don't know what.." she stuttered slightly, looking away. I didn't know what to say but I knew I'd enjoyed it so I just tilted her head towards me and kissed her again, this time with more passion and fever. Our tongues almost battled, teeth clashed slightly and I felt her bite my lip before taking it into her own mouth to suck on lightly, drawing a moan from my mouth before I could stop it. She'd definitely done this before. Kirigiri left my mouth and began kissing my jaw line and my neck, sucking at the thin skin which I'm sure would leave marks. I didn't even realise I was sensitive there, but I could feel my breathing quicken and I groaned slightly when she bit the junction between my neck and shoulder. I was suddenly aware that my pants were growing tighter and that made my cheeks flush even more. She seemed to sense my thoughts and her hand travelled round to the front of my pants and my breath hitched as she rubbed my through the fabric.

"Kirigiri I don't" I tried to say, but my words were lost as she squeezed me through the material and I moaned.  
"Your body is betraying what your mind is telling you, Naegi." she said softly, her usual confidence regained as her voice laced like silk with desire, even though her face was flushed like my own. "Touch me back." she whispered and my heart skipped a beat before pounding in my chest. "I know you want to."

I didn't know I wanted to until she said it, but now I could feel my hands itching as I traced her breasts with my fingers, playing lightly with the lace before squeezing them experimentally. I'd never seen boobs in real life, only on porn and even then I hadn't watched it much. But this was something on a whole new level. They were soft, but firm and I found myself reaching behind her as I fumbled with the catch, finally figuring it out and undoing it before slipping it off her shoulders and down her arms. My breath caught in my throat as I took in her naked torso, pink from the heat of our kiss. Her breasts were perk and her nipples pink and erect, and I found myself taking one in my fingers and tweaking it which earned me a slow moan that went straight to my erection.

Before I knew it I was leaning down and placing light kissed all over her chest, carefully avoiding the wound as I suckled on the skin above her left nipple, leaving a fresh red mark. I hesitantly took her into my mouth and sucked, my other hand cupping and squeezing her right breast as my tongue worked on her nipple. She moaned as I flicked it with my tongue, swirling around it and sucking gently. I didn't know what I was doing, I just went with what my desire told me and it seemed to be doing okay so far. I moved up from her chest to her neck, placing more of more of my marks on her flawless skin as if I was showing she was mine. All the while her hand was on my groin which was now uncomfortably tight.

"You need to release it right?" she suggested, eyes on the bulge in between my legs. I nodded, throat too dry to reply as she unbuttoned my trousers and slipped them off my hips and down my legs, taking my loose sneakers with them until they were a pile on the floor next to us. "You're bigger than I thought." she murmured, eyeing my member through the thin fabric of my boxers. My blush increased as she moved slowly down my body, lifting my shirt over my head as she did, leaving my torso in contact with the air that felt so cold compared to my heated skin. She sucked on the skin of my abs, and I groaned appreciatively. "You're more built than I thought as well." Kirigiri said, her hands tracing my abs. I wasn't as muscled and toned as some but I wasn't ashamed of my body. I was fit and worked out and so I was in good shape if I did say so myself.

"What are you-" I was cut short as I felt her breath on my groin and my eyes rolled back, lids closing and brows furrowing as she mouthed my member through the cloth of my boxers. I didn't think something like this would happen to me in a long time, but apparently Kirigiri had other ideas. Despite receiving such a bad wound, she seemed to be intent on forgetting the pain through pleasure, and if that included sucking me off I wasn't going to complain.

She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of my underwear and I raised my hips so she could drag them over my erection which stood proud as soon as it was freed from the confines of the garment. A smile played on her lips as she stroked my length with one gloved hand, the leather against my sensitive skin making me moan. But nowhere near as much as when I felt her tongue flat against the base of my manhood as she dragged it up to the tip, licking the slit before opening her mouth and sucking on the tip. This was a thousand times better than jacking off. A million times better. I felt like I was on cloud 9, the way her tongue moved on my skin and how her mouth felt around my member, soft and warm and wet. She sucked hard, taking in almost my entire length before bobbing back up and tonguing the slit. I groaned lowly, my hands in her hair as she expertly worked at my erection. I felt that familiar pooling sensation in my stomach and my breath quickened.

"I'm going..to cum." I whined as she sucked at the base of my hard cock, sending shivers through my body. She didn't stop though, and returned to my length, sucking and bobbing faster than before as I gained pleasure until reaching my climax and cumming hard into her mouth. My member twitched as she sucked me dry, my body taught as I was lost in the pleasure.

I opened my eyes hazily and felt my erection start to grow hard again as I looked down as saw her in between my legs, hair swept to one side and eyes hooded and swirling with passion as she held my dick, mouth slightly open as she licked the remnants of my load off her lips.  
"Touch me back." she almost moaned, and this time I knew exactly what she wanted. She moved back up my body and kissed me hard, and although it wasn't entirely pleasant tasting myself in her mouth I ignored the feeling and focussed on what I wanted to do. My hands moved to her back and I unzipped her skirt, slipping it off her waist and down her legs where she skimmed and kicked it off. Her panties were also deep purple and laced and I felt my member harden again at the thought of what was beneath them. I kissed her again as I hesitantly moved in between her thighs my fingers tracing the outline of her pussy. She moaned into my touch and I grew more confident, cupping my hand round her through the panties and rubbing like I'd seen in porno. She reacted like I wanted, moaning again and breaking the kiss as she rolled her head back.

"Go under." she breathed and I did as she said, hooking the undergarments down her legs. I looked down and unconsciously licked my lips, her pussy was smooth and perfect. My fingers worked back onto her, rubbing gently at her clit before I carefully inserted one of my digits inside her.  
"You're wet." I murmured as I moved inside her, experimenting with the feel of how she felt around my finger. Slowly I inserted another and she groaned loudly, bucking forwards slightly. I recaptured her lips and continued to thrust my digits in and out of her before resuming their position massaging her clit.  
"Harder, Naegi.." she cried as I quickened my pace and pressed more firmly, feeling her legs tense up and release with pleasure. She was close to coming, I could sense it from the intensity of her moans and the tightness of her body. But I didn't want her to cum like this. I removed my digits from her completely and she opened her eyes and looked at me questioningly but only for a moment as I brought them to my own mouth and sucked, licking up her taste. I quickly moved down her body until we were in the opposite position to she had been on me, and waited only a moment, our eyes on each other before I moved down and entered her with my tongue, lapping up her sweet taste and taking in her moans. I thrust in and out of that tight hole before moving up to her clit and sucking, hard.  
"Naegi.." she moaned loudly and I felt her whole body tighten up and tasted more of her as she came. I continued to suck and flick her with my tongue until she was writhing with pleasure and her orgasm was complete.

"In my jacket pocket." she almost whispered, and I reached for it questioningly but understood when I found a small square packet in one of the inside pockets. I ripped it open and rolled the condom onto my member which was hard once again, moving up her body and lining myself up at her entrance. I entered slowly, watching as her brows furrowed slightly in pain and I almost stopped.

"Move." she moaned. Thrusting deep into her, I began a steady rhythm. She was tight around me and felt so good, and I knew from her moans I made her feel good too. Neither of us lasted long, her cumming slightly before me but her orgasm made her so tight around me I came mere seconds after, whispering her name as I did. I almost collapsed on top of her when it was over, but I made sure to move to the side as not to hurt her wound before rolling off the condom and tying it up.

"What just happened?" I asked, realising the events that had just taken place. I started to come round from the haze of bliss slightly and nerves pooled in the pit of my stomach, but those emotions were cut short by her next words. "You talk too much." she murmured, and her lips were on mine again, for just a few seconds before she rested her head on my chest. "I hope Monokuma enjoyed the show."


End file.
